Not Alone
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Uma noite antes do casamento de Gui e Fleur, Harry e Gina tem seu último momento juntos.


_**Not Alone**_

Era uma noite calma, as estrelas estavam cobertas por nuvens pesadas e a lua não era visível de modo algum. Era uma noite calma, mas triste, para ambos. Harry, acordara com sede no meio da madrugada, e descia as escadas lentamente, ainda um pouco embriagado de sono. Quando chegou a cozinha, pegou um copo com água, e enquanto o bebia, escutou uma voz cantarolando alguma coisa. Colocou o copo na pia e foi em direção a porta que dava para os jardins d'A Toca, olhou para a noite escura e procurou a dona da voz.

Logo a encontrou, sentada na grama, não muito longe, encarando o céu. Harry só conseguia ver os longos cabelos ruivos lhe caindo desordenadamente pelas suas costas. Andou lentamente até ela e aos poucos sua voz foi ficando mais nítida, quando finalmente a conseguia ouvir ele parou e postou-se a escutar.

I've been alone

_(Eu tenho estado só)_  
surrounded by darkness

_(Cercada pela escuridão)_

Enquanto ela cantava transmitia de alguma forma o que realmente sentia, e de certa forma, o entristecia pensar que a tristeza com que ela cantava era sua culpa.

And I've seen how heartless

_(E eu vi quão cruel)_  
the world can be

_(O mundo pode ser)_

Harry a escutava atentamente, encarando seus lindos cabelos ruivos, pensando em como queria estar com ela agora, como queria chamá-la de sua e abraçá-la dizendo que tudo iria acabar bem, no final. Queria poder estar com ela o tempo todo, queria poder acabar logo com todos os seus problemas, acabar logo com Voldemort, para que ele pudesse ser feliz ao lado dela, Gina, a única que ele realmente amou, a única que lhe mostrou verdadeiramente o que é ser amado.

And I've seen you crying

_(E eu vi você chorando)_  
you felt like it's hopeless

_(Você não tem esperança)_

Percebeu que ela cantava para ele, não sabia exatamente como, apenas sabia que eram para ele aquelas palavras. Sentiu um aperto no coração por ver o quão triste ela estava, e continuou a andar até ela silenciosamente.

I'll always do my best

_(Eu sempre farei o meu melhor)_  
To make you see...

_(Para que você veja...)_

De repente Gina vira-se rapidamente e encontra os olhos que mais desejava olhar, e aqueles que a faziam se sentir tão deprimida, naquele momento.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry? – perguntou ela, enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Estava com sede e fui beber água quando a ouvi. – respondeu ele, sinceramente, encarando o nada a frente.

- V-você me escutou? – gaguejou a ruiva.

- Claro, e a propósito, você é ótima cantando.

- Er... Obrigada. – respondeu, corando.

Ele olhou-a e sorriu. Num gesto impensado Harry passou a mão sobre o rosto dela fazendo-a fechar os olhos e abrir um sorriso tímido na face, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto e molhavam sua mão.

- Me perdoa – pediu Harry. – Mas, você sabe por que estou fazendo isso.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o por um tempo, as lágrimas vinham com mais intensidade agora e ela não fazia questão de limpá-las ou esconde-las.

- Sei, e já lhe disse que não me importo em correr riscos. – ela respondeu num sussurro.

- Mas eu me importo, e não suportaria te perder, Gina. Será que não entende o quanto é importante para mim? – perguntou ele – Gina, você é tudo para mim. Eu não suportaria viver sem você, não suportaria se tivesse de passar o resto da minha vida sem ver novamente os teus olhos brilhando, sem perceber como o seu cabelo fica na luz do sol, sem sentir os teus lábios nos meus novamente... – continuou o garoto, já chorando junto com ela.

Ela o abraçou fortemente, desejando que esse momento não acabasse nunca mais, que eles não tivessem que importar-se com mais nada e pudessem ser felizes juntos. Sentia suas lágrimas correndo-lhe pela face e as dele molhando levemente seu pescoço.

- Prometa que irá voltar para mim, Harry. – disse ela, voltando a encarar os olhos dele.

- Prometo que tentarei, Gin.

- É o suficiente...

Ela inclinou-se na direção dele, e não demorou em encontrar seus lábios, beijaram-se terna e docemente, tentando ambos demonstrar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e a saudades que sentiam desde a última vez que haviam se beijado.

That baby, you're not alone

_(Querido, você não está sozinho)_  
Cause you're here with me

_(Porque você está aqui comigo)_

Ela continuou a cantar, quando terminaram de beijar-se, e encostou-se no peito dele. Passaram a observar o céu, e as nuvens que lentamente descobriam as estrelas, enquanto ela continuava a cantarolar a música, baixinho.

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

_(E nada jamais irá nos derrubar)_  
cause nothing can keep me from loving you

_(Porque nada __pode me impedir de te amar)_  
and you know it's true

_(E você sabe que é verdade)_  
it don't matter what'll come to be

_(Não importa o que aconteça)_  
our love is all we need to make it through

_(Nosso amor é tudo o que precisamos para seguir em frente)_

Passaram a noite ali, juntos, ora observando o céu, ora trocando juras de amor, ora apenas encarando-se... Sempre desejando que pudessem passar outras noites como aquela, desejando que o destino fosse-lhes bom e lhes dessem o resto da vida para serem felizes juntos. Mas, naquele momento, eram apenas os dois, Harry e Gina, compartilhando o último momento juntos.

* * *

N/A: Bom, ultimamente eu ando completamente obcecada por HG (por acaso, se alguém tiver alguma fic deles bem bonitinha para me indicar, eu agradeceria!). A música é "Not Alone" do StarKidPotter, mas especificamente do musical "A Very Potter Musical" muito bom, vale a pena conferir (nunca mais levarei o Voldemort a serio depois de ver esse musical =X) Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu tive essa ideia louca ontem de manhã enquanto eu encarava o nada e escutava essa música e pensei PIMBA! daria uma boa fic. E... Se alguém tiver twitter, por favor, me seguiam Lys_Weasley, de vez em quando eu entro lá e tem algumas informações sobre as futuras fics que eu estou e/ou pretendo escrever, e podem pedir-me alguma fic ou coisa parecida. Bom, é só isso, lindos leitores e leitoras. Beijos, Lys.

_**Review?**_

PS: Ontem foi aniversário do Harry e da J.K. Rowling, então... Parabéns atrasado! Hehe. S2


End file.
